Broken Spirit
by Tsuki Hikari4
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome fight repeatedly. The usual. One fight goes to far, and Kagome leaves. As InuYasha follows her, the well seals up with them in the future. What will happen now?  Disclaimer for all chapters: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A fight. It always starts with a fight. We all wanted a rest, and a certain Inu-Hanyou wouldn't let us.

"Come on InuYasha! WE all want to rest!" yelled a very pretty, yet very mad Miko, named Kagome. Her face was red, angry.

"And I said NO! We have to keep going and find the Jewel shards! AND kick Naraku's scrawny ass!" A very enraged hanyou yelled right back at her. Red Kimono, long, silver hair, and at the top of his head, small, cute and furry doggy ears. They were flat on his skull as he yelled.

"Uh, InuYasha...why can't we rest? We're all tired. Even Kirara and Shippo. So let's just...cool off and set up camp." a nervous stutter erupted from a group of people consisting of a Demon Slayer, Monk, Kitsune, and a Nekomata. The Demon Slayer, Sango, had spoken.

InuYasha whipped around, and glared at her. He looked at Kirara and Shippo, and turned around back to Kagome. He said "Fine! But ONLY until tomorrow! Got that?" (A/N Haha you expected the fight to go further, didn't you? Haha)

Kagome nodded, and everybody collapsed. "Arigatou, InuYasha!" then she turned around, and started to make the fire.

"Feh!" was his automatic response. He was blushing, no matter how much he didn't want to be. And sadly, the monk saw.

"Oh, InuYasha, you aren't...emmbarrased by Kagome's thanks, are you?" he smiled cockily, egging him on.

"Damn monk! Why would I be?"

"Because you loooove her?" the Kitsune, Shippo, piped up, making an emphasise on love. Thus earning him a bonk on the head. He burst into tears and ran to Kagome.

"InuYasha! Be nicer to Shippo!" She glared at him, and turned back to the pot full of boiling water. She had cups of Ramen waiting for the boiling water.

"..." InuYasha glared, but with a flash of red and silver, was up in a tree, hidden by the leaves.

Miroku looked up at where InuYasha had disappeared, and sighed. He smiled as Kagome handed him a soda, taking it with thanks. "Thank you, Lady Kagome. Now Sango, why don't you come sit by me?" he patted the spot next to him, but slightly cowered when he recieved a glare from her.

"Not in your dreams, monk." she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, but it has happened in my dreams, and much more..." he smiled mischeviously.

**CRACK**

A thick branch snapped in half as it was brought down on his head, Sango saying "Hentai!" while doing so. She walked away and sat next to Kagome, who was slightly giggling at the fallen monk and fuming Taijiya.

Shippo shook his head, and muttered "Baka.." Kirara mewed, agreeing with him.

Kagome picked up the last cup of noodles, and brought it to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting in. She looked up. "InuYasha? Your noodles are ready."

InuYasha dropped from the tree, grabbed the noodles, and bounded over to the site. Kagome huffed, and walked back. '_Always acting so rude..._' She shook her head, and grabbed her own cup, and ate.

The only noises that could be heard were slurping. Kagome turned to Sango, and said "Hey Sango, after this, do you want to go to a hot spring? I saw one not to far back."

"Well, sure. I need a bath anyways." the taijiya responded, setting down her empty cup. Kagome set down hers, and she grabbed her essentials.

"Shippo, please make sure nobody follows us, please?" asked Kagome, her gaze flickering quickly towards InuYasha, then back at the fox.

"Sure! I'll do that." he looked up at them, then looked back down at the drawing he was artistically creating.

The two girls went off, talking the whole way.

"Sango...do you think me and InuYasha fight to much?" Kagome looked at her best friend, her eyes wide and troubled. She wanted to know.

"Well...I don't know. I think you yell to much, but other than that..."

She nodded, making a mental not to not be so rough. She sighed as they moved aside some ferns, and there it was-their hot and steamy spring.

"Oh! Its pretty hot. Careful, Kagome." called Sango. Kagome nodded to herself, and slipped in, flinching at the temperature. "Ahhh...This is better..." she looked as Sango stood up slightly, her hair waving in the slight breeze. Her back was shown, and so was an ugly scar. One her own brother gave her-Kohaku.

"Sango...how do you think Kohaku is? How he...is coping with this?" asked Kagome, her eyes nervous. Sango visibly saddened.

"I...honestly don't know. If I was in his place, I would want to kill myself, under Naraku's control or not."

"...we will find him, and save him. I know we will. I'll make sure of it." determinedly Kagome spoke. Sango nodded, her eyes tearing up.

They finished their bath, without any interruptions. Shippou must have kept the monk in check. They dressed, and headed for the site, darkness quickly setting in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapter two! I might even get in chapter three in today. Well, lets see what happens next…

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. *Cries*

**_~~AYAME~~_**

Chapter 2

"Oi, Kagome! You sense any Jewel shards?" InuYasha yelled from his perch on a branch, above the walking group.

"Mmmm…..no, I don't. Where do we go now?" the young Miko looked up at the Hanyou, waiting.

"Keh! How am I supposed to know? I can't sm-" he stopped suddenly, and dropped down beside the group, pulling out the Tessiaga.

"Where…..InuYasha, I can suddenly sense the Shikon Jewel shards…..Naraku is near! And this is the real one!" Kagome looked around at the now darkening sky, twisting this way and that.

InuYasha nodded, sniffing, and whirling around too. Sango was at ready, her Hiraikotsu out. Miroku had a few Sacred Sutra'a out. Shippou hid behind Kirara, who had transformed into her larger form.

"Alright Naraku! Come out!" InuYasha stared into the clouds, which parted slightly, revealing Naraku.

"Heh Heh…..be more patient, InuYasha. You are just speeding up your death." Naraku laughed, causing InuYasha to growl.

"It's gonna be your ass biting the dust, not me! Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha released the Wind scar, and it sped towards Naraku. A sacred arrow joined it's flight.

InuYasha glanced towards Kagome, then back at Naraku. His grin quickly grew into a face of horror as the combo attack hit him. He laughed, and said "Ha! The likes of you are not goi-"

His sentence was quickly cut off as a blast of bright blue light hit him. InuYasha looked around, and was surprised to see Sesshomaru, Tokijin out and in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, how nice to see you….I can absorb you as well…"(A/N- Why do these bad guys do that? They are always confident even though it is clear that they are losing….)

Sesshomaru sneered, and said "Not likely." he swung Tokijin again, destroying more of Naraku. Naraku gave an enraged yell and he went for the first person he saw. Who just happened to be Sesshomaru's ward, Rin. His tentacle shot out, and grabbed her.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" the small girl screamed. Sesshomaru instantly changed. He glowed, and grew larger. Soon, a large white dog demon stood there. Though, it only had three legs. Sesshomaru roared, and leaped at Naraku's large tentacle, and with a swipe of his large paws, it broke.

Rin screamed as she fell. Sesshomaru grew smaller, changing int his more human looking form. He jumped up, and caught Rin. He gave her to the dragon Ah-Un, and said to Jaken "Keep her safe, or you will pay with your life."

"Y-Yes, Mi'Lord…" he stammered, and shook Ah-Un's reins, making him fly off. Sesshomaru joined InuYasha and his group.

InuYasha watched his brother warily, but turned to Naraku. "Well? You going to come at me? No? Then…..Kongosoha!" the diamond shards flew from Tessaiga, cutting into Naraku's flesh. Naraku screamed, and put up a barrier.

Sango's Hiraikotsu flew out, hitting the barrier. It had Miroku's staff attached to it, and it broke the barrier, hitting Naraku in the process. Now, only Naraku's head could be seen. But, Naraku laughed.

"Ha! You will never defeat me! My heart is not here, and is currently sa- Uh!" he stopped, and his face contorted in anger, hatred, and agony. He looked around, and could obviously not find Kagome. "That wench…..where is she?"

InuYasha smirked, and said "So….she found your heart. And destroyed it. Now, time for you to die!" InuYasha swung Tessaiga, and the Kaze no Kizu flew out towards Naraku. Another Sacred Arrow joined in. "InuYasha! Look at Naraku!"

InuYasha looked from where Kagome was standing on a ledge, to Naraku. The quarter completed Jewel floated beside him, then burst. Naraku had shattered it. The Combo attack hit him, and after a blinding light, everything was gone. No Naraku, and no jewel shards.

"Damn him! he re-broke the Jewel!"

**_~~AYAME~~_**

Whoop! I finished it! YES. Well, I finished Chapter two, at least...yeah, I will upload Chapter three soon. Review please! it will make me upload faster!(Maybe...)

~Ayame


	3. Chapter 3

Kon'nichiwa! Chapter three! I'm so proud of myself. Two chapters in one day. Maybe more. Uh...yeah, I need to get a life...Nah, typing stories is my passion. :3

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I wish I did though...*Cries*

**_~~AYAME~~_**

Chapter 3

"Kagome."

Kagome turned, shocked to see that it was _Sesshomaru_ that had said her name. Not wench, girl, or miko. Nope. he had said her name, and his tone was laced with worry, something _no one_ was expecting.

"Uh...y-yes, Sesshomaru?" she stuttered, unsure.

"I need you to check Rin. This Sesshomaru will not have any of his friends harmed." he turned around, and let out a shrill whistle. The dragon Ah-Un soon appeared, Jaken no where to be seen, but Rin was on Ah-Un's back, unconscious. Even the dragon looked worried.

Sesshomaru walked over, then picked Rin up in his right arm, tenderly. Everyone was _astounded._

He looked at Kagome, then walked over to her. Kagome took the girl in her arms, and sat. She checked her sides, and head. Nothing but a small scratch, which didn't need anything. She stood up.

"Rin is fine, Sesshomaru. She should wake up soon. Still...why don't you stay with us in Kaede's village? Rin will be watched there. For a while."

Sesshomaru took Rin, and set her up on Ah-Un's saddle. He nodded slightly, indicating a yes. Ah-Un walked over to Sango, and Sango took the reins.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, and his face was back into it's old state- cold and impassive. She sighed. _'Well...not all thing's can last...'_

InuYasha let her on his back, Miroku and Shippo were on Kirara, Sango was on Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru-Who everyone still couldn't believe was coming with them- was in the air. Kagome sighe again, muttering "Show off..." under her breath. InuYasha chuckled, hearing it.

The large group headed back to Kaede's, all but Sesshomaru thinking of the food that would be awaiting them.

* * *

><p>"InuYasha! Ye are back sooner then I expected. And you have come with ye kin and his ward, Rin." Kaede looked from her hut at the group, and Kagome got off of InuYasha, Sango Ah-Un, Miroku Kirara, and Kirara shifted to her smaller form. Sesshomaru merely set on the ground, and walked over to Rin's form. He picked her up, and walked over to Kaede, who moved aside. He entered the hut, then exited soon after.<p>

"I will return." simple as that. Then, his body changed, morphed, and grew, as he shifted into his true form. But, as he did, something happened. When he shifted, and the light stopped, he was _on all fours._

"Wha..? S-Sesshomaru, how did you get your arm-or, in this case I should say leg- back?" Shippou bravely approached the fully transformed demon, who was observing his leg. It moved perfectly, if not better than before.

Sesshomaru shrugged his great shoulders. He looked up, then growled. He howled as another large shape came at them, and as it came closer, it looked like a more feminine Dog-Demon in it's true form. It glowed as it neared, then, Sesshomaru's mother stood before them. Sesshomaru quickly changed, as this was obviously the person he was going to leave to see.

"Sesshomaru, let me see your left arm." his mother commanded, and she walked forwards. He extended his arm, and she took it in her hands, feeling it.(A/N- Don't get any thoughts, you Hentai's)

"Ah, Sesshomaru. You have gained your arm back. Well, I know why. You have recently felt anger, fear, and compassion towards someone, haven't you?" she smiled as he didn't move, but his eyes had wavered.

Kagome walked forwards, and said "Um, miss? Why are you here?"

"My name is Shizen.(A/N- Thats just what i'm going to call her.) And I am here to give my son something. A sword, meant for him." Shizen looked at her son, then she rested her hands on his chest. Her hands started to glow, and she pulled back, her hands grasped around something. The light disappears, and a sword is in her hands.

"This, is Bakusaiga. It is your sword to keep, and it is up to you to learn how to use it. I expect Totosai will be coming along soon, to make you a sheath for it. Now, I will be leaving. Good-bye, Sesshomaru." with that, she transforms, and flies off with a great roar.

Sesshomaru looks at his new arm, and his sword. He sets it beside his other sword, Tenseiga.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a brown blur streaks to him, and ram's into him. It took him by surprise, and he actually fell over. InuYasha exchanged surprised glances with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, then watches to see his reaction.

"Rin...I see you are well." Rin nods vigorously, and points to his arm. "Shesshomaru-sama! You have your left arm back! _And _a new sword!"

Sesshomaru did something _no one_ was expecting. He smiled. InuYasha fell over, completely shocked.

Sesshomaru picked her up, and he said "Rin, we are going to stay here a while. Go play." he set her down, and she immediately went over to Shippou.

Poke.

"Hey, bastard, why..._how..._did you smile?" InuYasha poked his brother again.

"Move away, InuYasha. I will not put up with your petty attitude today. I need to go find Jaken, who Ah-Un seems to had left behind." Sesshomaru smacked away InuYasha's hand, and he flew off into the air, his Mokomoko extending.

"Keh!" InuYasha snorted, and left to Kaede's, sniffing. Everyone had left inside, and he could smell Instant Ramen.

**_~~AYAME~~_**

Okay! Yes, I got it in today! This one is slightly longer, at 1000 plus words. So yeah. And yes, I HAVE seen the final act. I know how he gets Bakusaiga. Just deal with it, this is MY fanfiction. I am working on Chapter four currently, so I'll hopefully get it up tomorrow. Sunday at the very least. If I don't, well, don't cry. Review please! it will make me upload faster!(Maybe...)

~Ayame


	4. Chapter 4

Kon'nichiwa! WOOT! CHAPTER 4!...I feel so accomplished. *Feels the warm and fuzzy feeling* Mmmm...feels nice...

Disclaimer-I now own InuYasha! HAHA! *Lawyer comes in with big contract and case* Uh...okay, I don't...Rumiko Takahashi does...I wish I did though...*Sniff*

**_~~AYAME~~_**

Chapter 4

"InuYasha! InuYasha? Where did he go?" Kagome frowned, and looked around. He wasn't anywhere. She passed a tree, which Sesshomaru was sitting under it. It had been three days since Naraku had died.

"Sesshomaru! Did you see InuYasha go anywhere?" she stood over the daiyoukai, looking at him. He looked at the sky, and said "I did not, but what I did see...was that Priestesses Shinidamachuu.(A/N- Spelling?) You might find him with her."

"...T-Thank you, Sesshomaru." she nodded, and walked towards the sacred tree, where she usually went to go calm down. As she reached it she sat on the roots, and smiled. She touched the rough bark, and said "This is where I met InuYasha...When will he come back?"

She frowned, and heard a rustle. She stood up, and reached for her bow and arrows, only to find them gone. She had forgotten them. Her eyes widened as the rustling grew, and she went into a stance to run.

InuYasha walked out. She immediately stood strait, and watched him. he looked...sad. She had a feeling she knew what happened. It would explain why she felt a little different. "InuYasha...she's gone, isn't she?"

InuYasha nodded. "She...gave me this before she died." he held out his hand, and Kagome walked closer. She held out hers, and he placed a large piece of the Shikon Jewel.

"But...how did she get this?"

"She said she had found them. She found many in one place, and fused them. She knew Naraku was gone, and she came here. To give us this." InuYasha explained quickly, his eyes showing nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath, and stood right next to him, and took his hand. "You don't have to hide from me. Let it out."

InuYasha shook his head, and swiped his hand away. "I don't need any dumb comfort. I'm fine."

"Well sorry for being worried! I just wanted to make you feel better...but I guess it doesn't matter..." she stormed off, and she turned around.

"InuYasha...I'm sorry, I have to go!" she ran to the village, and ignoring her friends cries, grabbed her bag. She just wanted to go home for a while. Just a while. She would come back soon.

Boy was she wrong.

She ran to the well, and tripped over a root, unknowingly dropping the jewel shards. She got up, and kept on going. She reached the well, and looked up when InuYasha'a voice sounded above her.

"Hey...Is it alright if I come? It'd be nice if I could get some sleep..." she nodded, and he grabbed her bag, and held her waist, and jumped down the well. They could feel the familiar shifting feeling, but it was stronger this time.

They jumped out into the well house. InuYasha set her down, but kept the bag. They walked to the house, and opened the door. Kagome noticed a note.

_Kagome,_

_Me, grandpaw and Souta went out to your cousins for a few weeks. Have fun!_

_Ms. Higurashi_

"InuYasha, my mother is gone with grandpa and don't we go shopping? I do need to restock." she looked up at him, and smiled.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. She huffed, and ran upstairs to get her purse. She came back down, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're walking." they started out of the house, and down the sidewalk. She couldn't see InuYasha blushing. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the burning sensation.

When they reached to story, they went in, and Kagome asked "InuYasha, what would you like?"

InuYasha frowned, and thought. "Hmm...Ramen!" Kagome smiled, and said "Of course. Come on, its over here..." she grabbed his hand again and walked down the isle. InuYasha was blushing like mad, while the girl paid no attention to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~AYAME~~<strong>_

Okay! Another short chapter! Yeah, I'm making them a little short, but I hope someday I'll get a long one in! Sooo...yeah. Review please! it will make me upload faster!(Maybe...)

~Ayame


	5. Chapter 5

Kon'nichiwa! WOOT! CHAPTER 4!...I feel so accomplished. *Feels the warm and fuzzy feeling* Mmmm...feels nice...

Disclaimer-I now own InuYasha! HAHA! *Lawyer comes in with big contract and case* Uh...okay, I don't...Rumiko Takahashi does...I wish I did though...*Sniff*

**_~~AYAME~~_**

Chapter 4

"InuYasha! I'm ready! Lets go!" Kagome sat at the edge of the well, and looked out the doors. InuYasha was staring at the sacred tree, obviously lost in thought. He wasn't going to answer. "Okay then..." she said. She cleared her throught, and as sweetly as she could, said

"Oh InuYaaaasha~..."

He stiffened, and turned his head around slowly to look at her face. He swallowed. "Uh...P-please don't Kagome!"

She looked at him through squinted eyes, and said "Alright..."dryly. She looked down the well, and jumped.

**THUD**

"Ow! What the-? Hey, why didn't I go through?" she rubbed her hurt ankle, and looked at the dirt of the well. She had not crossed over. "InuYasha?"

"Kagome? Are you alright?" he jumped down, and landed next to her.

"InuYasha...we...can't get through the well...Why...?" tears started to trickle down her face.

"I...don't know...Wh-H-Hey! No! Don't cry! Please, I hate it when you cry." he started to wave his hands around, and then she burst into tears. She grabbed hold of his Kosode and sobbed into his chest.

"Oh...InuYasha, our friends...Sango, Miroku...Shippou, Kaede...Now...what will we do? Why...when I usually have the Jewel shards-Wait, the jewel shards! Oh no!" she frantically dug through her back-pack, but came up empty.

"InuYasha...I...must have dropped them when I tripped..." she started again to sob into his Kosode, and he patted her back hesitently, not knowing what would calm her down.

She sniffed a few times, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. Lets...go back to the house. Alright?"

The hanyou nodded, a little dazed. The portal was closed? He...couldn't go home? He shook his head, then watched as Kagome climbed out the well. He followed her, and they walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Miss Sango, where did Lady Kagome go?" Rin looked at the Taijiya, who had just finished smacking Miroku for groping her. He had a large red print of his face.<p>

Sango looked at Rin, still surprised that the daiyoukai had stayed with his ward and servant. "Well, Rin...she went back to her time with InuYasha to restock on her supplies."

Rin nodded slowly, then smiled. "I hope you and Miroku-sama have a happy time!" then went skipping off to find Sesshomaru.

Sango tensed, and said "Wha...?"

She heard Miroku laughing. "Well...it seems even an eight-year old child can see how much you love me..."

**_SMACK_**

_**~~AYAME~~**_

Okay! Another short chapter! Yeah, I'm making them a little short, but I hope someday I'll get a long one in! Sooo...yeah. Review please! it will make me upload faster!(Maybe...)

~Ayame


	6. Authors note

Hello. I'n sorry, I just don't have any more inspiration for this Story. So I am going to discontinue it. I have recently gotten into Bleach, Twilight, and Spirited Away, so I kinda...ran out of my obsession of InuYasha. Sorry to those who were looking forwards to my story.

Those who like Wolf's Rain, and Twilight, I suggest you look at my other two stories. I have yet to make fanfiction of Bleach , since I have not finished the anime or manga. And Spirited away. I have started one, but have yet to finish one chapter. I'll post it as soon as I can.

Bai Bai for noooow~!

~Ayame


End file.
